


Touch

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, NSFW, just some touching/petting, not really smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: You introduce a touch starved mandalorian to the idea of touching and being touched
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> “He touched me, and it felt as if the stars were dancing across my skin.” - Unknown

Being in a relationship is hard sometimes, that’s something that you knew going into this. However, you quickly found out that being in a relationship with a Mandalorian is even harder.

You and Din loved each other, that much you knew. You both had said it multiple times by this point in your relationship, and you could tell even if you didn’t say it out loud. You could tell when he told you his name one night in the cockpit, the stars a silver blur as you flew through hyperspace. You could tell when he fiercely protected you no matter the danger. Din showed you in many ways that he loved you, but never in the way that you yearned for the most, and one of the few ways you knew how to show him.

_Touch._

You had learned rather quickly that Din was very hesitant when it came to touch in any form other than when was necessary. He wouldn’t hesitate to tackle you to the ground to save you from a blast or grab your arm in his hand gently when trying to get your attention. But he never touched you unless it was absolutely necessary, and he seemed to recoil when you touched him. so, you had started slow.

***

The first time you had tested the waters was when you both were sitting in the hull eating dinner. You had prepared a small meal and made Din eat his fill while you were preparing your plate. Just as you had sat down to eat, he had returned from the other room, empty plate in hand and helmet stuck firmly on his head. He set his plate on a nearby crate before joining you at the sad excuse for a table, sitting close to you as you ate your food. This was routine at this point, he would eat, then come and join you while you did the same. Sometimes small conversation would fill the air, but most of the time you both sat in a comfortable silence, just content to be near each other. You cast him a small smile as he sat next to you before scooping another spoonful of stew into your mouth. Your eyes flickered from the bowl in front of you to Din’s gloved hand fiddling with a small metal piece on the table. You didn’t think twice before you reached out and grabbed his hand in yours, instantly aware of how his arm seemed to turn to stone in your grip. He sat rigid, caught off guard by your sudden touch, even if it was over the gloves. You chose not to comment on his behavior and instead, slowly moved your fingers between his own, lacing them together. You returned to your food, quietly munching away, a small smile creeping onto your face as you felt him slowly start to relax the longer you held his hand in your grip and you felt your heart swell as his thumb started to run over your hand soothingly.

After this first time, he started to let you hold his hand more, sometimes _he_ would be the one to seek you out and lace your fingers together, shocking you at first until that too became the norm. you would hold his hand while he sat in the cockpit with you beside him. He would seek out your hand as you both ate dinner or when you were sifting through the medical supplies. You would even go as far as to just simply brush your hand against his as you passed each other in the hull.

Little did you know that these became some of Din’s favorite moments.

***

After the first time, after getting past that first little touch barrier, you had gotten a bit bolder. You had started running your fingers over the small sliver of skin on his neck when you would stand behind the pilot’s chair. Something that, at first, had caused the man to nearly take your hand off – but after discovering it was just you, he would settle back in. Still not completely relaxed, but not ready to attack this time around. This too became a normal thing, and while he would come to expect this small gesture every now and again, he still couldn’t help the shudder than ran through his body every time your cool fingers met the back of his neck. 

You had assumed that Din wasn’t accustomed to touch and affection – the death of his parents and being raised in a covert of warriors probably didn’t leave much room for that. But you had never expected him to be so touch starved. At first you had though that he simply didn’t want to be touched, that he would never let you touch him – but as time wore on, and he let you do more and more, you realized that wasn’t it at all. This man _craved_ your touch, wanted to be as close to you as possible, but he just had no fucking idea how to do it or accept it. This is why It surprised you when one evening, after he had emerged from the refresher in just his tunic and trousers – the only armor adorning him being his helmet – and strode over to you, pulling you into a firm, albeit hesitant, hug.

You had melted into him almost instantly, relishing in the warmth of his body through the thin fabric of your clothes. You immediately returned the hug before pulling back to look up into the inky blackness of his visor.

“What brought this on?” you ask quietly, afraid if you said too much he would walk away.

Din, ever a man of few words, didn’t say anything, just shrugged his shoulders as his hands fell to your waist. You dropped your hands down to meet his and were met with the all to familiar feeling of leather clad hands. You grasped them in your own and pulled them away from your hips to rest in front of your chest. You looked at him before dropping one of his hands so you could take the other in both of yours and tugged at the fingers of his glove slightly.

“Can I take these off?” you whisper, looking up at him expectantly.

Din didn’t move for a moment, and you were afraid he was going to reject your request and pull away, but instead, his helmet tipped forward in a small nod. You beamed at him, feeling like your heart might burst at the fact that he is letting you do this, showing more of himself to you than he ever had, even if it was just his hands. You looked back down at his hand still held in yours and slowly pulled at each fingertip of his glove, revealing more and more tanned skin until the entire glove was off and dropped to the floor carelessly. You then switch to the other hand did the same thing before taking both of his hands in yours and lacing your fingers together. You didn’t miss the slight hitch in Din’s breath as you finally held his hands in yours, no barrier separating you from him. The first true skin to skin contact he’s had in decades.

You took one of his hands and placed it on your hip, letting out a quiet chuckle when he immediately gripped the flesh there, as if afraid you would disappear if he didn’t hold onto you. you then turned your attention to his other hand, the one still held in your own, and brought it up to your lips, pressing a delicate kiss to the back of it. Din stopped breathing as your lips met his skin, and he felt like his heart was about to leap from his chest. So, in order to take some kind of control – to try and stay grounded, he pulled you into his chest once more, both of his hands coming to rest on your waist, squeezing gently. He let out a shaky sigh, as his heartbeat started to go back to normal, and he felt somewhat grounded again.

But then you pressed your lips against his neck, a cheeky smile gracing your lips as he pulled you tighter to him.

***

After that, touches between you too became even more frequent and seemed to come more natural to the beskar clad warrior. But you still had one more thing to accomplish.

After a while, you had managed to convince Din to just sleep in the same bed as you, it was better than rotating in and out as you needed sleep, and just more efficient in general. But even thought you had gotten him into your bed, the man was still afraid to touch you. he wouldn’t initiate more than holding hands, as if he was afraid of hurting you or doing something wrong. So, this is how you ended up where you were now, standing in front of him while he was sitting on the bed in only his base layers with his hands sat rigid on his thighs. You approached him slowly, giving him ample time to stop you if he was uncomfortable. But even as you finally reached him, moving so you were straddling him, a leg in either side of his hips, he sat stone still – the only sign he was alive being the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He slowly moved his hands from his legs to make room for you, shuffling further back on the bed and let his hands rest on your hips, but they didn’t move past that. Your hands sat at the junction between his neck and shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothingly at the skin there as you looked into his visor, seemingly staring right through it and into his eyes.

“You can touch me you know,” you say, hands never leaving the spot at his neck, “I’m not going to break.”

You heard a quiet sigh slip through the modulator of his helmet as it tilted downward, a slight feeling of shame and guilt filling the man’s chest. He loved you, more than anything in the galaxy, yet he couldn’t manage to give you the one thing you wanted without feeling like a stumbling fool. He want to touch you – _maker_ he wanted to touch you, he craved your touch – But it was all so foreign to him, he didn’t want to disappoint you or accidentally hurt you, or make you upset.

“I – I just –“ he stuttered, his hands gripping onto your hips as he desperately tried to find the words he was trying to say, “I don’t know what – I don’t want –“

You cut him off as you laid your hands on top of his, giving them a gentle squeeze and making him look at you once more. He immediately felt a sense of calm wash over him as he saw the understanding and patience in your eyes, knowing that you don’t care about his blunders or slip ups. You just care about him, you _want_ him, no matter what. Yet, despite this mutual and unspoken understanding, he still feels himself go rigid as you guide his hands under the hem of your tunic, his fingers meeting the warm and soft flesh of your hips.

“I can show you,” you whisper, your own breath escaping you as you feel his calloused hands on your skin, “If you want?”

Din’s brain felt like mush, moving so slow everything is sluggish and he can’t even begin to form a coherent sentence. So, he just nods, but even that feels like a monumental task as his brain tries to catch up with his body.

You don’t hesitate to accept his compliance, aching to have his hands on your skin. You slowly guide his hands further under the thin fabric of your shirt, sighing at the contrast of his battle worn hands on the soft skin of your stomach and waist. You hadn’t even moved his hands that far when Din’s brain finally seemed to snap back into place, gears moving in full speed as his hands started to move of their own accord. The minute he finally seemed to register what was happening, that you – the beautiful woman he fell in love with – was letting his hands roam your body, a strangled groan slipped past his lips.

You felt your face flush at the unbridled sound, and you had to bite your lip to keep similar sounds from falling past your own lips. But you couldn’t help the small gasp the escaped when you felt his thumbs brush just underneath the swell of your breasts. Din stills instantly, hands not moving an inch.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks, sounding slightly breathless.

You shake your head, and shift so you are closer to him, your hands coming down to the hem of his tunic, playing with it slightly, “No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong,” you reassure, and Din let’s out a small sigh, before his hands continue their exploration.

You take this moment to slip your hands under his tunic, “Can I –“

“ _please,_ ” Din’s strained plea cuts you off, and you don’t wait a moment longer.

Your hands slid further up his torso, subconsciously mapping out every scar and bump on his skin, as your hands travel over the warm expanse. Your palms slide up over his stomach before reaching his chest and sliding around his back and you shift so you are even closer to him and are able to tuck your head into the crook of his neck. You let out a contented sigh as you feel his hands slid up and down your back, fingers tracing patterns into the skin slowly before moving back down to your sides and repeating the process over and over again.

Din shudders as your warm breath fans over the exposed skin of his neck, and his hands stutter in their movements slightly when you press a gentle kiss to the area, but he doesn’t stop. He can’t. He had never truly realized how much he craved touch until this very moment, craved this much skin on skin contact with another person before. But it wasn’t just that, he didn’t just want touch. He wanted _your_ touch, he wanted your skin on his - and once he got it, it was like a drug. He never wanted to take his hands off of you, never wanted to feel anything but your soft skin under his fingertips.

And while he knew this wasn’t possible, he could at least make it last. So with that goal in mind, he pulled one of his hands from beneath your shirt, smiling when he heard your small whimper from the loss of contact, and used it to push himself further back onto the bed until his back was resting against the wall. Once he was sure you were both comfortable, his hand immediately returned to its previous location, not missing your grateful sigh. You both stayed like that for what could have been hours, the only indication that a considerable amount of time had passed was your soft breathing and your hands falling still against his chest.

You had fallen asleep.

Din couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at the realization, and he slowly shifted you both to lie down, his hands never leaving your skin. And for the first time since you had started all of this, Din fell asleep to a new and welcome warmth under his fingertips.


End file.
